UN ULTIMO VIAJE
by kikiokagomesama
Summary: naraku es derrotado y el pozo se derrumba, si kagome no pasa por el no volvera a su epoca...que decidira?...que pasara con inuyasha...otravez fue por kikyou...llegara a tiempo para decir el ultimo adios? LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS
1. adios ahome

este es mi primer fic espero que les guste acepto de todo comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas

los personajes de inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

que lo disfruten!

UN ULTIMO VIAJE" parte 1

encontramos a nuestros heroes despues de derrotar a Naraku y despues de destruir la perla de Shikon en su totalidad (o eso creen)

Inu: Ja! lo logramos (estaba muy mal erido)

Miroku: Si ya todo acabo (dijo suspirando y viendo su mano derecha en la cual había desaparecido por completo el agujero negro)

Sango: (ya que a su hermano le habian quitado el fragmento de la perla había y fallecido, y a peticion de Rin, Sesshomaru lo resusito con su espada, se sentia aliviada y feliz) si (dice mientras cae de rodillas) que bueno que terminó (con eso le brotan unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos)

Kohaku: (con una cara tierna) Hermana

en eso sesshomaru que tambien participo en la batalla da la media vuelta y se dispone a retirarse...

Inu: espera Sesshomaru! (este se detiene) gracias.(dijo serio, Sesshomaru con la cara que lo caracteriza (N/A: ya saben esa seria y fria que lo hace ver tan varonil y galante aaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj (suspiro) ajam continuemos) sigue su camino seguido, como siempre de Rin y Jaken)

Kikio: (quien tambien habia participado en la lucha se retiraba mal herida)

Inu: (se percata de su accion) Kikio espera ( va tra ella, pero se detiene y mira a Aome(N/A:prefiero llamarla asi se oye mas bonito))

Ahome:(cambiando su semblante triste por la iniciativa de inu a molesta)POR QUE ME VEZ AMI VE TRAS ELLA SI ES LO QUE QUIERES NO TIENES QUE PEDIRME PERMISO!

Inu: Ahome (sintiendose culpable se voltea y va tras kikio(N/A: pero que maldito aun que eso no le quite lo guapo, verdad))

Ahome al presenciar esto, triste baja la mirada y se da vuelta para dirijirse a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Miroku: Ah!(suspiro) ese inuyasha nunca aprende -.-u

Sango: si, ahora Ahome esta muy triste...

Shippou: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ese Inuyasha tonto acabamos de derrotar a Naraku y lo primero que hace es poner triste a Ahome!

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede el pozo del tiempo se estaba sellando, Kaede agarra su caballoy va a buscar a Ahome rapidamente para avizarle.

Miroku: señorita Ahome! (Miroku, Sango y Shippou alcanzan a Ahome)

Sango: kagome estas bien?

Shippou: AAAyy! ESE INUYASHA ES UN TONTO TONTO! (brinca al hombro de Ahome) Ahome no le hagas caso a Inuyasha es un TONTO.

Ahome: Shippou...gracias por preocuparse por mi, gracias a todos ( a Miroku y Sango)

...: AHOME, AHOME!

los cuatro voltean a ver , Kaede se acercaba velozmente con su caballo.

Ahome: anciana Kaede que pasa? por que...?

Kaede: NO HAY TIEMPO! Ahome tienes que venir Rapido el pozo del tiempo esta derrumbandose se no te vas ahora no podras volver a tu época nunca!

Ahome: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nos quedamos en que el pozo se estaba derrumbando y Kaede fue rápidamente a avisarle a Aome

Kaede: Aome rápido!(ayuda a subir a Aome al cabalo)

Sango: Shippou! ve a buscar a Inuyasha tiene que venir antes que Ahome se vaya

Shippou: si! (y se transforma en un ave)

Mientras tanto Inuyasha no logro alcanzar a Kikio y se regresa algo triste donde estaban los demas

Inu: (para si) kikyou... ( llega donde serealizó la batalla) ¿·.·? donde estaran todos?

Shippou: INUYASHAAAAAAAA! (shippou se transforma de nuevo en zorro) Inuyasha rápido Kagome regresara a su mundo!

Inuyasha: que! (pensando que talvez Ahome estaba molesta por lo de Kikyou (N/A: y como no!) penso que era lo mejor y despues iria a buscarla, pero con los gritos de shippou grita) AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! callate ya veras que volvera en un par de días.!

Shippou: TONTO! no es así el pozo se derumba y Ahome ya no podra regrasar

Inu:QUE! (instantaneamente se se va corriendo hasta el pozo) (para si) "no, no puede ser , Ahome...Ahome va...No, no puede irse"

En el pozo...

Kaede: rápido Ahome, si no te vas ahora nunca volveras

Ahome: pero (retrocede) Inuyasha...(voltea atras)

Sango: Ahome

Ahome: Sango (le salen lagrimas y la abraza) eres una gran amiga no te voy a olvidar

Sango: tu tambien, te voy a extrañar amiga(lagrimas)

Ahome se separa y acienta con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa

Miroku: Srita. Ahome (la abraza y le acaricia la...POM! X .X Recibe una cachetada y un golpe con el bumerang de Sango) yo solo queria despedirme

Ahome y Sango: si como no...

Kaede: Ahome!

esta voltea: si ya lo se... pero...

el pozo estaba apunto de derrumbarse por completo en eso Kaede empuja a Ahome y la acerca al pozo

Kaede: rápido!

en lo que Ahome se subia al pozo Inuyasha llega...

Inu: AHOME!

Ahome se detiene

Ahome: INUYASHA (voltea, en ese momento la madera se rompe y Ahome se resbala callendo y transportandose a su época) INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inu: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(GRITA TRATANDO DE ATRAPARLA SIN CONSEGUIRLO) KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

continuará...

porfis dejen reviews


	2. el regreso

bueno aqui el segundo capitulo porfis dejen reviews

espero que lo disfruten

Nos quedamos en que el pozo se estaba derrumbando y Kaede fue rápidamente a avisarle a Aome

Kaede: Aome rápido!(ayuda a subir a Aome al cabalo)

Sango: Shippou! ve a buscar a Inuyasha tiene que venir antes que Ahome se vaya

Shippou: si! (y se transforma en un ave)

Mientras tanto Inuyasha no logro alcanzar a Kikio y se regresa algo triste donde estaban los demas

Inu: (para si) kikyou... ( llega donde serealizó la batalla) ¿·.·? donde estaran todos?

Shippou: INUYASHAAAAAAAA! (shippou se transforma de nuevo en zorro) Inuyasha rápido Kagome regresara a su mundo!

Inuyasha: que! (pensando que talvez Ahome estaba molesta por lo de Kikyou (N/A: y como no!) penso que era lo mejor y despues iria a buscarla, pero con los gritos de shippou grita) AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! callate ya veras que volvera en un par de días.!

Shippou: TONTO! no es así el pozo se derumba y Ahome ya no podra regrasar

Inu:QUE! (instantaneamente se se va corriendo hasta el pozo) (para si) "no, no puede ser , Ahome...Ahome va...No, no puede irse"

En el pozo...

Kaede: rápido Ahome, si no te vas ahora nunca volveras

Ahome: pero (retrocede) Inuyasha...(voltea atras)

Sango: Ahome

Ahome: Sango (le salen lagrimas y la abraza) eres una gran amiga no te voy a olvidar

Sango: tu tambien, te voy a extrañar amiga(lagrimas)

Ahome se separa y acienta con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa

Miroku: Srita. Ahome (la abraza y le acaricia la...POM! X .X Recibe una cachetada y un golpe con el bumerang de Sango) yo solo queria despedirme

Ahome y Sango: si como no...

Kaede: Ahome!

esta voltea: si ya lo se... pero...

el pozo estaba apunto de derrumbarse por completo en eso Kaede empuja a Ahome y la acerca al pozo

Kaede: rápido!

en lo que Ahome se subia al pozo Inuyasha llega...

Inu: AHOME!

Ahome se detiene

Ahome: INUYASHA (voltea, en ese momento la madera se rompe y Ahome se resbala callendo y transportandose a su época) INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inu: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(GRITA TRATANDO DE ATRAPARLA SIN CONSEGUIRLO) KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ahome despierta en el pozo gracias a un gran estruendo, sale rapido y ve como el pozo se derrumba...el portal entre los 2 mundos ha dejado de existir, Ahome cae de rodillas llorando.

Ahome: I-nu-ya-sha ... INUYASHAA!

la mama de Ahome, Sota y su abuelo es cucharon el estruendo y el grito de la chica y fueron inmediante a ver, la encontrar llorando.

Sra. Higurashi: Ahome hija (preocupada) ¿que tienes? (se acerca a ella y la abraza)

Abuelo: ay! el pozo! el pozo que habia estado en este templo desde hace años esta, esta...

Ahome: (completando la frase de su abuelo) destruido...

abuelo: a-ho-me

sota: hermana...

mientras del otro lado del pozo...

Inuyasha: Ahome (golpea el piso) MALDICION!

shippou: Ahome se fue! (gemidos) buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!1111111

todos se encuentran tristes

Inuyasha: por que, porque permitieron que se vaya

Sango: tenia que volver Inuyasha, sino nunca podria ver mas a su familia

Miroku.ñ sango tiene razon ella...(es interrumpido por inu)

Inuyasha: ELLA DEBIA QUEDARSE AQUI CON MIGO (N/A: pero que lindo!)

todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de inuyasha y guardaron silencio

miroku: sango vamonos...

sango: si, shippou ( shipo los sigue junto con la anciana kaede)

Inuyasha estaba arrodillado frente al pozo apollandose en el suelo con la vista fija en el con unas cuantas lagrimas

inuyasha: A-HO-ME (n/a: pero que lindo no pueden decir que no la ama nn)

en el mundo de Ahome, ella estaba encerrada en su habitacion habian pasado dias desde su drastica separacion de inuyasha y no queria salir, se sentia demaciado triste.

Sra. Higurashi: Ahome? (toca a su puerta) Ahome! hija abreme te teja algo de camer

kagome del otro lado de la puerta: no tengo ambre mama gracias

la Sra. Higurashi preocupada se retira

Ahome: (en un susurro) inuyasha (y las lagrimas le enpiezan a salir involuntaria mente)

a la mañana siguiente ahome decide ir a la escuela para distraerse un rato, saliendo de su cas se detiene frente al templo donde se escontraba el pozo (ahora derrumbado) Ahome deja derramar unas lagrimas y se va corriendo a la escuela. En ella no podia concentarse, aun no creia, no queria creer lo que habia pasado, aun esperaba ver a inuyasha vigilandola desde la ventana, saliendo de la escuela Ahome volteo a ver con una mirada nostalgica el techo de la escuela y esperando ver a Inuyasha viendola y esperando a que salga, cuidandola...pero no estaba. Sus amigas preocupadas se acercaron a ella.

Yumi: Que te pasa Ahome? te noto triste.

Ahome: eh! (reaccionando) no, no es nada

Yumiko: es ese Inuyasha cierto? ese desgraciado te hiso algo (n/a: noo, no le digas asi ;--;) ya lo sabia lo unico que hace es causar problemas, ya te dijimos que ese sujeto no te combiene.

Ahome: no lo que pasa es que ya no lo vere mas (pone cara de tristesa)

Yumiko: Ahoome...

todas la abrazan (n/a: pero claro no falta la chistosa que diga el comentario del dia)

Yumi: pero amiga asi podras hacerle caso al joven Hojo

Ami: si es guapo, lindo, detallista y le gustas es mejo que ese salvaje de tu novio que no tiene concideracion por ti.

Ahome: NO DIGAS ESO! Porfavor no digan eso de inuyasha (tratando de controlase y se va corriendo)

Todas: creo que metimos la pata (n/a: ustedes creen?¬.¬)

Ahome seguia corriendo y en las caras de las personas lo unico que veia era inuyasha, las voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo le simulaban la voz de su amado(n/a: solo quiero recalcar que sta parte fue idea de mi hermana menor), siguio corriendo hasta que sus piernas no le dieron mas y se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, cuando choca con Hojo.

Hojo: higurashi te encuentras bien?

Ahome: si gracias

Hojo:no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Ahome: no gracias Hojo estoy bien

Hojo: segura?...bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Ahome: si, hasta mañana

y siguio su camino sin prestar atencion de donde iba solo caminaba por inercia a su casa

-----------------

mientras que en la epoca Sengoku, en la cabaña de la anciana kaede,todos extrañaban mucho a Ahome, pero mas Inuyasha.

Shippou: Extraño mucho a Ahome(triste)

Sango: si falta la alegria de Ahome

Miroku: es verdad la Srta. Ahome siempre nos brindaba esa sonrisa que nos alegraba a todos.

Sango: me pregunto como estara, se fue muy repentinamente y...

es interrumpida por la accion de inuyasha el cual se levanto sin decir una solo palabra y sale de la cabaña.

Sango: parece que esto le afecta mas de lo que él pensaba.

Miroku: es razonable, el y la srta. ahome eran muy unidos y compartian un sentimiento especial aunque el joven inuyasha nunca se diera cuenta.

mientras tanto, inuyasha caminaba sin rumbo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha: (en su mente) por que me siento asi, siento un vacio...Ahome...nunca me habbia sentido asi antes, niciquiera por...

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, habia llegadoal pozo el cual se encontraba destruido, el pozo donde Ahome habia viajado por primera vez a la epoca sengoku.

Inuyasha: ahome...(en ese momento una de las serpientes de kikio pasa junto a el y voltea para encontrarse con...) kikio...

Kikio¿que haces aqui Inuyasha? esa mujer ya no puede regresar, deja de preocuparte por ella ( se va acercando a el mientra Inuyasha cerraba los puños y le daba la espalda) recuerda que tu me perteneces (con su mano le sujeta el menton haciendo que su cara quede enfrente de ella, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el) olvidate de ella(susurrando, y le da un beso)(n/a: maldita, toda aprobechada, solo por que me sujetan si no la mato ¡QUE SE ALEGE DE MI INUYASHA!)

inuyasha se aparta inmediatamente(n/a: bien echo ja que te pareckio kikio)

inuyasha(pensando): no puedo hacer esto...pero porque...(se va corriendo)

kikio(gritando)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RECUERDA QUE ME PERTENECES INUYASHA!1

Inuyasha iba brincando de arbol en arbol sin rumbo alguno, aun pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

inuyasha:(pensando) ¿por que? por que me siento asi, por que no pude corresponderle a kikio? senti como si le traisionaa, como si traicionara a Ahome ¿pero por que?que es lo que realmente siento por ella? la verdad es que no estoy seguro...no se lo que siento... solo que no puedo estar lejos de ella, en este momento me siento invulnerable, vacio...incompleto...por que, por que la necesito tanto... (n/a: POR QUE LA AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS! Es tan dificil...lo ciento U)

en la epoca actual...

Ahome estaba subiendo las escaleras del tamplo e iba rumbo a su casa cuando se fijo en el arbol sagrado y sintio una presencia conocida

Ahome: pero que es esto?... esta presencia es de un fragmento de la perla, pero por que si ella fue destruida... viene del arbol sagrado.

Ahome se dirigio al arbol, pero no vio ningun resplandor y la presencia habia desaparecido lo que le parecio extraño, sin embargo estar frente a el le traian recuerdos como la primera vez que vio a inuyasha dormido tan tranquilo sellado por una flecha la cual fue lanzada por la mujer que le robo el corazon, por la que ellos no podian estar juntos, por...

Ahome: ...kikio...es verdad en estos momentos ellos deben estar muy felices juntos (y resbalan unas lagrimas por su rostro)

despues de eso Ahome regreso a su casa y decidio que no tenia hambre y se fue a dormir temprano

en la epoca sengoku...

Kikio: que extraño, por un momento sentia la presencia de un fragmento de la perla ¿habra sido mi imaginacion?

epoca actual...

habia anochecido y Ahome aun seguia despierta, aun no se habia cambiado el uniforme, no tenia ganas de nada, solo de pensar...

Ahome: inuyasha...ahora debe estar muy feliz alado de su amada kikio, seguramente ya se olvido de mi y no le intereza que ya no podre regresar, asi ellos dos podran estar mas tranquilos juntos...es verdad cuando yo estaba inuyasha se escondia para ver a kikio, ahora tendra mas libertad para hacerlo (no pui evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas)

en ese momento un resplendor enpezo a brillar en el arbol sagado emitiendo una presencia de la cual ahome se dio cuenta.

Ahome: esa presencia es... no puede ser (se levanto rapidamente de su cama y salio para dirijirse a larbol sagrado, en ese momonteo lo vio.) un fragmento de la perla!

ahome se fijo que el resplandor probenia del tronco del arbol un poco mas arriba de su cabeza, estiro su mano para ver si podia alcanzarlo apoyandose en el tronco en ese momento el arbol empezo a brillar y ahome sintio como si se undia en el tronco, como si lo succionara, ahome hiba callendo y el fragmento de la perla se puso en frente de ella

Ahome: en fragmento de la perla! pero como si fue destruida con naraku ¿como es posible?

en ese momentokagome lo tomo y salio del tronco con otro resplandor. pero esta vez ella ya no estaba en su epoca si no en la sengoku

kagome: en donde estoy? este lugar es...NO PUEDE SER!

no muy lejos de ahi un hanyou siente un aroma

inuyasha: no puedes ser ese aroma es de...

y sale corriendo hasta donde probenia ese olor

en otra parte...

Kikio: esa presencia de nuevo, no puedo equivocarme es de un fragmento de shikon.

inuyasha llega donde esta el arbol donde fue sellado y se encuentra con una muchacha de 15 años, pelo ondulado,bellos ojos cafes los cuales le habian transmitido por mucho tiempo en sentimiento de tranquilidad, alegria, confianza... veia en frente de el a la persona que mas queria y apreciaba, la persona que se sentia seguro y comodo y que creia haber perdido, pero estaba ahi frente de el dandole la espaldaa y viendo fijamente el arbol en el que se conocieron, ahi se encontraba su linda...

inu: ...a-ho-me

ahome al oir esa voz pronunciar su nombere el corazon le dio un vuelco, no podia creerlo

inu: (sin creerlo aun) ahome... eres tu!

ahome vplteo deseando que no fuera un sueño y ahi estaba la persona que le habia rovado el corazon y por la que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo.

ahome con lagrimas en los ojos: inuyasha! inuyasha! (y va corriendo hacia el dandole un abrazo el cual el correspondio

ahome: (llorando) inuasha crei que no te volveria a ver

en ese momento...

ninguno de los 2 podia creerlo ¿sera un sueño? no, no lo es.

ahome: inuyasha...te extraañe tanto (lo abraza mas fuerte)

inuyasha no sabia por que pero estaba muy feliz "su Ahome" habia vuelto, no era un sueño estaba ahi, abrazandola, pero ¿como si el pozo habia sido destruido¿pero acazo eso importaba? no, lo que importaba es que ahome estaba ahi con el sin embargo no pudi evitar preguntar

inuyasha: ahome (la abraza fuerte) regresaste...pero...

ahome: (no lo dejo terminar, se separo unpoco de el y lo miro preocupada) pero que...?

inuyasha: como es que volviste? yo vi como el pozo se derrumbo se supone que ya no podias volver...(n/a: no devio preguntar eso pero no lo pudo evitarU)

ahome¿COMO QUE COMO? LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTOY AQUI O ES QUE ACASO NO QUERIAS QUE VUELVA! CLARO DE SEGURO PENSASTE QUE YA TE HABIAS LIBRADO DE MI Y POR ESO TE SORPRENDE VERME POR QUE AHORA YA NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS! BIEN PUES SI NO ME QUIERES AUI ME VOY!

Ahome se volteo y se disponia a irse cuando inuyasha la agarro del brazo y la jalo poniendola frente a el y le lanza un tierno beso. ahome estaba sorprendida, no esperaba eso, inuyasha la sujetaba de ambos brazos, ella se relajo un poco y correspondio ese tierno beso.

despues de un minuto se separaron para tomar aire, inuyasha toco con su nariz la nariz de ahome y la miro tiernamente a los ojos lo grando que ahome se sonrojara.

inuyasha: (con la mirada y la voz mas tierna que imaginen de el) tonta claro que queria que volvieras, no soportaba la idea de perderte...

ahome al oir esto se puso aun mas roja de lo que estaba ya que los ojos del adorable hanyou eran sinceros y ceguros al igual que sus palabras.

ahome: inu-ya-sha...

...: INUYASHA QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

continuara...

dejen sus comentarios los espero


	3. te amo

hola a todo el mundo gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten este capitulo

hago notar nuevamente que los personajes de inuyasha no son mios si no que rumiko takahashi

disfrutenlo y espero sus reviews

...- INUYASHA QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

En ese momento los 2 voltearon y se encontraron con kikyou(n/A: tantantan musica de malvados de esas pelis antiguas ) la cual tenia la mirada mas fria y llena de rencor que tenia (n/A:aunque con su cara de siempre es dificil imaginar que enpeore verdad? )

inuyasha se separa de Ahome, esta lo noto y se sintio triste (N/A:maldita kikyou todo por su culpa y tambien ese tonto de inuyasha, lo amo y todo pero que tonto la verdad exaspera! creo que mejor sigo U)

inuyasha: ki-ki-kikyou (n/A:solo le falpo el puapuapuapuapuapua (sonoido gallinesco, ok mejor sigo Uups!)

kikyou: como te atreviste inuyasha!(saca una flecha y apunta a inuyasha y luego a Ahome) tu! ya veras entregame el fragmento de la perla que tienes.!

inuyasha¿que un fragmento de la perla!

Ahome:(sorprendida y asustada) no! si te lo doy ya no podre regresar a mi epoca(y apreta el fragmento que tiene en su mano)

kikyou: eso lo hubieses pensado antes de venir aqui, tu no perteneses a este mundo, ahora moriras y pagarás caro por haberme quitado a inuyasha.

se disponia a disparar cuando inu se pone en frente de kagome(N/A:mi heroe(cara soñadora))

inuyasha: espera kikyo! no permitire que le hagas daño a kagome.

kikyou: inu-ya -sha (susurra sorprendida, luego en vos alta) te atrevez a proteger a esta niña! por que! tu me pertences inuyasha asi que apartate!

inuyasha: (escondiendo a Ahome detras de el) No lo hare! (en sus ojos habia algo de rencor cosa que Ahome noto)

Ahome: i-nu-ya-sha (no podia creer lo que veia la defendia de kikyou y esa mirada que significaba? acaso...no que sucede inuyasha?nunca lo habia visto asi no con kikyou, el apesar de todo siempre la miraba con devocion, y eso siempre la hizo sufrir)

kikyou mantuvo su pocicion de ataque encredula de lo que inuyasha estaba diciendo y como la veia, bajo su arco y flecha y enpezo a reir cinicamente(N/A: alfin enloquecio¬¬bueno ya lo estaba verdad pero alfin lo saco a la luz bueno...)

inuyasha y Ahome se quedaron sorprendidos por su reaccion (N/a: como no parece loca. IMaginacion: ay ya cayate y continua la historia me costo mucho en hacerla para que me la estro peees con los comentarios que pones cada dos lineas

kikio-kagomesama: TT lo siento lo siento)

kikyou:jajajajajajajajajaja! ahora entiendo esa mujer es mas importante que yo, pagarás cao por esto inuyasha y tu tambien Ahome (en ese momento sus serpientes cazadoras la rodearon y la elevaron desapareciendo en el cielo oscuro de la noche)

kagome: inu-ya-sha (acercandose a el y abrazandole el brazo)

el hanyou al sentir las manos de kagome en su brazo voltea a verla y se encuentra con una cara llena de preocupacion y duda, el solo la ve con uno ojos tranquilizadores y tiernos(la verdad es que el no sabe que la ve asi solo lo hace aun no esta seguro de lo que siente mas bien no se ha dao cuenta)

Ahome: inuyasha ¿que piensas hacer? esto ha sido mi culpa yo...yo no debi regresar solo empeore las cosas entre tu y kikyou (con lagrimas en los ojos agacha un poco la cabeza y continua) lo siento inuyasha yo no queria arruinar tu relacion con kikyou seguro ustedes estaban tranquilos en lo que yo no estaba sera mejor que regresar yo...(inuyasha estaba escuchando lo que ahome decia algo adolorido y atónito ¿pero que estaba diciendo¿"REGRESAR"? NO, no podia regresar, no podia perderla nuevamente)...me ire ahora a mi época asi podras ser feliz con kikyou (esto lo decia con gran dolor) y yo...adios inuyasha... y se dirije al arbol con lagrimas en los ojos pero un inuyasha enojado y no dispuesto a dejarla ir de nuevo la detiene jalandola de la muñeca y acercandola el, luego la agarra de los hombros)

inuyasha: (casi gritando)"¡ PERO QUE TONTERIA DICES? IRTE? NO, NO LO HARAS SABES CUANTO SUFRI POR TU AUSENCIA...!"(al notar lo que habia dicho se sonrrojala suelta y se da la vuelta, Ahome solo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos no terminaba de tragar lo que habia oido)

Ahome: inuyasha...

inuyasha: Ahome yo...no uqiero que te vayas (aprieta los puños) por favor no te vayas (se voltea a verla y la abraza) cuando te perdiste en el pozo y este se destruyó yo... (la abraza más fuerte) tuve miedo, miedo a no verte más.

Kagome: Inuyasha yo...

Inuyasha: (se separa un poco solo para observar el rostro de Ahome) solo te pido que te quedes ahora... por favor

kagome duda unpoco pero aceptano sabe si inuyasha ya eligio pero no le importa solo quiere estar con el, los dos se dirigen a la cabaña de la anciana kaede donde se encuentran los demas.

en la cabaña.

shippou: ese inuyasha ya se tardo

miroku:si tienes razón ¿que le habra pasado?

kaede: tranquilos..yasaben como es inuyasha de seguro estan bien

entran inu y Ahome, todos voltean a ver y se quedan con una cara de asombro...

shippou: AHOME!

sango Ahome!

miroku: señorita Ahome! pero ¿como?...inuyasha?

shippou:(se lanza a los brazos de Ahome) buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Ahome regresaste buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ahome: hola shippou te extrñe mucho(y lo abraza fuerte) hola sango, monje miroku, anciana kaede, me alegra verlos (lagrimas en sus ojos)

sango la abraza

sango: amiga (lagrimas) que bueno que volviste

Ahome le contesta el abrazo en lo que shippou se pone en sus hombos

ahome: sango yo tambien te extrañe

miroku: señorita Ahome que bueno que ha vuelto con nosotros pero...¿como es que...?

inuyasha:(interrumpiendolo) feh! eso es lo que menos importa

kaede:inuyasha veo que has vuelto a ser el de siempre

ahome(extrañada por el comentario): que quiere decir anciana kaede?

kaede:es que lo que pasa es que desde que tu te fuiste inuyasha no a sido el mismo

inuyasha: (sonrrojado)eh!

shippou: si ultimamente habia tenido una cara que ni la calentaba el sol.

PPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Shippou resibe un puñetazo ganandoze un chichon, cortecia de "inuyasha"

shippou: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TOT

inuyasha: feh! por estar diciendo tonterias (voltea la cara)

Ahome solo lo ve extrañada y al mismo tiempo feliz al ver que inuyasha la habia extrañado

Mientras tanto con Kikyou… o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kikyou: me las pagaras Inuyasha, ya veras tu y tu Ahome! o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Miroku: y señorita Ahome como es que pudo regresar? o:p /o:p

Sango: es cierto Ahome se supone que el pozo que conectaba este mundo con el otro había sido destruido y ya no existe la perla… o:p /o:p

Kaede: si, ciertamente intriga o:p /o:p

Ahome: pues… o:p /o:p

Inuyasha (interrumpiendo): feh! Eso que importa, lo que importa es que esta aquí ¿no? Y ya es tarde mañana les diremos todo así que a dormir! o:p /o:p

Ahome: i-un-ya-sha… o:p /o:p

Miroku: si, inuyasha tiene razón será mejor que durmamos, mañana nos contara con más calma señorita o:p /o:p

Ahome: si o:p /o:p

Sango: bien, buenas noches o:p /o:p

Todos: buenas noches! o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Todos se fueron a dormir como solían hacerlo antes. o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Todos dormían tranquilamente excepto un hanyou el cual había levantado y se había instalado en su árbol favorito para pensar. o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha (pensando): ahome regreso (pensó soñadoramente)… ¿por qué¿por qué mi corazón no deja de latir¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme tan feliz?...no puedo evitar sentirme tan confundido pero…¡MALDICION! COMO ME HIZO FALTA.. es que acaso lo que siento por Ahome es mas que una amistad, bueno eso ya lo sabia, pero será que yo la a… o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

…: inuyasha? o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ahome quien al darse cuenta de que el hanyou no estaba salio a buscarlo, Inuyasha al darse cuenta que quien era se puso colorado al recordar lo que estaba a punto de concluir con respecto a sus sentimientos. o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: a-a-ahome! o:p /o:p

Ahome: por que estas aquí inuyasha? o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: o/o feh! Eso no te importa, es que quería salir eso es todo (se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda sin bajar del árbol) o:p /o:p

Ahome: ya veo (baja la vista)…(hubo un momento de silencio y continuo) inuyasha yo…(buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle lo que quería para que el no lo mal interpretara y ella aguantara las ganas de llorar, mientras que el hanyou la miraba atentamente) yo… quería decirte que mañana regresare a mi época, solo me despediré de todos y regresare ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí…es decir…(voltea la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el suelo ya que era incapaz de mirar directamente a los ojos del hanyou y poder decir aquellas palabras que a ella tanto le dolían ya que ella no quería irse, pero que era necesario ya que a pesar de lo que le dijo el hanyou momentos antes la habían ilusionado comprendió que el jamás se olvidaría de su amada kikyou y ella no lo soportaría no más)…no hay motivo por el cual quedarme… o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Ese comentario le dolió a inuyasha en lo más profundo de su alma, lo estaba destrozando, pero ¿Qué decía¿Otra vez¿Acaso él no importaba¿es que no lo amaba? (n/a: ay si nada vanidoso primero la hace sufrir y ahora pretende que se quede no? Uy pero que mala soy, bueno lo perdono ) sacudió su cabeza ¿pero en que estaba pensando¿eso que tenía que ver? El no era nada de ella y además que importaba a él si ella se iba, a el eso ni le afectaba "mentiroso"(dijo su conciencia) feh! No es verdad "tu la amas"(se puso rojo solo de pensar en eso) eso no es…"a ver dilo (se reto)feh! "lo vez? La amas" feh! Pero y kikyou? "kikyou! Pero ni pudiste besarla o es que acaso no recuerdas?" bueno yo…"recuerda ese sentimiento de culpa por estar traicionando a Ahome" eso no es…"si es verdad" bueno si (n/a: uy hasta que al fin lo acepta) pero que realmente significa¿Qué amo a Ahome? "pues si" (n/a :ya me cayo bien la conciencia y a ustedes xP) no eso no es…pero sin embargo "a ver dilo" la amo… "lo vez ahora díselo" pero… "¿es que quieres perderla? ella se ira!" por supuesto que no quiero perderla pero si ella no quiere y si me… "oh por dios! No digas tonterías ella hace mucho te dijo que te ama!" Pero y si ya no es así? "pero como piensas eso, y si así fuera no pierdes nada con intentarlo, se ira si no se lo dices" lo se "¿entonces?" pero mi promesa… "eso no importa, solo díselo ahora antes que se vaya!" o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kagome: inuyasha! INUYASHA! o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

La chica había estado llamando a inuyasha quien parecía en un estado de transe, sumergido en sus pensamientos. o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kagome: inuyasha me escuchas! o:p /o:p

Inuyasha? Que? Kagome? (n/a: jaja todo ido) o:p /o:p

Kagome: inuyasha no oíste lo que dije verdad? Lo dijo molesta y levantando una ceja con una pequeña vena cruzada en la frente) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: no…es que…yo si (tartamudea tratando de explicarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo) o:p /o:p

Kagome: inuyasha! ABAJO! o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

¡PUM! Y en seguida vemos a un inuyasha estampado en el suelo o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kagome en vez de girarse e irse molesta como normalmente haría solo se queda observando a inuyasha en el suelo con una expresión melancólica y nostálgica ¡como extrañaría esas discusiones! Tontas, pero tan características de ellos, extrañaría decirle ¡ABAJO, sus reacciones, sus ojos, aaaaaahhh esos ojos, sus enfados, sus ¡feh, sus sonrisas….aah como extrañaría a sus amado inuyasha… o:p /o:p

Inuyasha (todavía en el suelo) levanto su cabeza para protestar pero antes de que el pudiese decir algo se encontró con uno ojos que reflejaban infinita tristeza, unos ojos color chocolate en los cuales tantas veces se quedaba prendido, los que la mayoría de las veces reflejaban vitalidad, alegría, pureza y que solo en ocasiones y por su culpa cambiaban para reflejar tristeza como ahora, el sabia que nuevamente era su culpa, ella estaba así por el ¿Por qué¿Por qué la hacia sufrir así? Como lo destrozaba verla así. o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Ella se acerco a el y se agacho sin perder el contacto visual o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kagome (con una voz suave, triste pero firme, ya no Quería sufrir): inuyasha mañana me iré (las lágrimas se le concentraban en los ojos pero ella hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para retenerlas no quería agobiarlo y quería despedirse de él de la mejor manera) o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha la seguía observando por unos momentos, cuando kagome se disponía a irse el frunció el seño y la sujetó de la muñeca o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: NO! (ante la sorpresa de kagome continuo) tú no te iras a ninguna lado me oíste! (Dijo incorporándose hasta tener su cara a al altura de la de kagome) o:p /o:p

Kagome: i-un-ya-sha (sorprendida por la reacción del choco y sonrojada por la corta distancia entre ambos, pero ya estaba decidido no quería ver como se quedaba con kikyou mientras ella sufría, no lo soportaría) yo debo… (Dijo tratándose de zafarse) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: tu nada! (No dejando la ir, sujetó fuertemente su cintura con la otra mano acercándola a el) Tu te quedarás aquí! o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Ella no sabia que sucedía estaban tan cerca…que pretendía el? o:p /o:p

La chica aun trataba de zafarse evitando ver directamente los ojos del joven ya que si lo hacia acabaría por convencerla. o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Kagome: no inuyasha, por favor no! No hagas esto más difícil, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, la perla ya fue destruida, Naraku esta muerto y yo no pertenezco aquí, no hay nada que me detenga aquí.(n/a: esta niña me desespera…y dale con lo mismo ) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: (dolido por sus palabras) y yo..? (Dijo haciendo mas fuerte el agarre de la cintura) o:p /o:p

Kagome: (lo miro a los ojos unos momentos sorprendida, luego cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza) tu…te iras con kikyou y yo no quiero ver como te lleva al infierno, no quiero (dijo con la voz quebrada, las lagrimas empezaban a salir, así que bajo la mirada) ya te lo dije yo no quiero interponerme entre ustedes así que lo mejor… o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: YA BASTA CON ESO! (Grito dejando a la chica sorprendida)(n/a: bien dicho inu! es que en verdad cansa, que se interponga y ya esta! buajajajaja /inuyasha: quieres callarte ya Y seguir con la historia, la riegas! No ves que estoy inspirado/ K-KS : ¬¬ ay si /inu:¬¬/K-KS: bueno, bueno me cayo) o:p /o:p

Kagome: (quitándose de su asombro)¿Cómo QUE YA BASTA! Si es la verdad o es que me equivoco? (se para al fin soltándose de inuyasha) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: (imitándola sin saber que responder) bueno yo… o:p /o:p

Kagome: lo vez! No tienes remedio! Para que quieres que me quede? Por si kikyou te rechaza y tengas tu segunda opción? Dame una buena razón para quedarme mas tiempo inuyasha (en verdad estaba molesta no entendía la actitud del hanyou) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: bueno por que yo…yo… o:p /o:p

Kagome: tu que! (Impaciente) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: (nervioso y algo sonrojado) yo… o:p /o:p

Kagome: (dando un suspiro) será mejor que me valla a dormir inuyasha, buenas noches (se voltea para irse pero inuyasha la jala del brazo poniéndola frente a el a la pega contra su cuerpo abrazándola) o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: no kagome (esto lo dijo con una voz tierna pero firme para que kagome entendiera lo que le iba a decir sin dudas) no te iras por que o..yo te amo(y la aprieta mas) (n/a: aaaaaaaaaah! Lo siento se que dije no hablar pero a mi misma me emociona esta parte me da un vuelco al corazón) o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

La chica se quedo estática, no podía respirar ¿es que acaso escucho bien¿el le acaba de decir que la ama? o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: te amo tuve que estar apunto de perderte para saber que sin ti no vivo Ahome, te amo y fui un tonto por que te amo desde hace tiempo y no me di cuenta y sin pensar te cause mucho mal y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, no quiero perderte, no otra vez, quiero estar con tigo, por favor Ahome no te vallas, te amo! o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Ahome:…. o:p /o:p

continuara...

disfrutenlo se acerca el fin ojojojojo buaaaaaaaajajajjajaja jeje

dejen reviews


	4. el final un adios y un te amo

hola

aqui les traigo el final espero que les guste y que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendolo, gracias a todas por escribirme y dejarme sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, porfavor dejenme su comentario sobre el final lo esperare anciosa

¿Qué acababa de decir? No, no pude ser, no puede pero…

Ahome levanto su mirada para ver los ojos dorados del hanyou, quería creer, quería que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuese un sueño o producto de su imaginación, quería que fuera

Inuyasha vio a través de sus ojos chocolate la incertidumbre, la lucha que ahora había en ella, sabia que estaba desconcertada, lo veía en sus ojos así que con delicadeza como su rostro con sus dos manos para que no viera nada mas que a el y lo mirara directamente a sus ojos, para hacerle entender que lo que le iba a decir era en serio y que no había ni una pizca de mentira en ello.

Ahome veía la determinación en sus ojos "oh por kami! Por favor inuyasha que no sea una sueño! Que no sea…

Inuyasha: ahome no es una sueño, ni tu imaginación, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y solo quiero estar con tigo…

Kagome: pero y kiky… (pero no pudo terminar la frase por que inuyasha había sellado sus labios con un beso, dulce y suave, cuando se separaron le dijo…)

Inu: solo con tigo.(n/a: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que lindo, snif snif ya me hizo llorar T.T inu: aaaaaaaa con los mil demonios ya vas a empezar… ¬¬ deberás que tu no entiendes! Kks: uuuuuuuuuuyy pero a ti que te importa yo tengo derecho a hablar y si no te callas haré que kikyou se quede con tigo por mas mal que me caiga ¬¬ inu: nooooooooooo todo menos eso nooooooooo kks: buajjjajajajaj buaaaaaaajajajajajaja pos cállate que yo tampoco quiero eso pero bueno continuo u.u inu: bruja ¬¬ kks: QUE! Inu: nada ñ.ñU)

Ahome no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, estaba feliz, oh dios que feliz era, era lo que estaba esperando desde que supo lo mucho que amaba a ese hanyou que tenia en frente, oh como lo amaba y ahora era correspondida, no podría ser mas feliz.

Inuyasha limpio sus lagrimas pasando con cuidado sus dedos por sus mejillas sin soltarla e inmediatamente le daba un dulce beso en el recorrido borrado. Así la fue llenando de besos por toda la cara hasta que desaparecieron las lágrimas, mientras que ahome se dejaba querer, y como no si la persona que mas amaba en este mundo correspondía a sus sentimientos. Cuando inu término se miraron a los ojo

Ahome: inuyasha yo solo quiero estar con tigo siempre

Inu. Yo también ahome

Ahome. Creo que ya debemos regresar…

Inuyasha: si además debemos decirles que te quedaras con migo y ya no te iras

Ahome solo asintió, como lo amaba, no le importaba lo demás solo quería estar con él el resto de sus días, su familia lo entendería si se quedaba aun que los extrañaría, pero estar a lado de inuyasha lo compensaría todo.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ya había amanecido y todos estaban despiertos y preguntándose donde estaba la pareja cuando llegaron tomados de la mano, sospecharon que algo había pasado. Y la mente pervertida de cierto monje se puso a trabajar…

Miroku: valla con que estaban juntos ¡aaaaah inuyasha en verdad no lo creía de ti aunque sea nos hubiesen dicho que pasarían la noche juntos para que no nos preocupáramos! Esto lo dijo tomando el hombro de inuyasha, los dos aludidos se pusieron inmediatamente del color de las manzanas solo que mas rojos y miroku recibió un golpe en la cabeza, ganándose un chichón departe del (nuestro querido, guapo intrépido, amoroso, tierno, simpático… kag: no crees que exageras u.u además es mío así que no sueñes y sigue escribiendo ¬¬ n/a: T.T que mala buaaaaaaaaaaa) hanyou.

Inuyasha: deja te decir tonterías! Yo no soy como tu monje libidinoso

Miroku: perdón inuyasha pero como la señorita ahome y tu desaparecieron durante toda la noche pos razone lo mas obvio (poniendo cara de inocente)

Inuyasha: (apretando un puño) pues no razones tanto…

Shippo (quien había saltado en los brazos de ahome): que paso ahome? (con mira da inocente)

Ahome: pos veras shippo e decidido quedarme con ustedes

Sando: que! Estas segura kagome, te quedaras?

Ahome: aja me quedare con ustedes (repitió con una amplia sonrisa)

Kaede: me alegra ahome, pero niña aun no nos has explicado como has llegado aquí.

Ahome les contó como el árbol sagrado empezó a brillar y como de pronto ya se encontraba allí con un fragmento de la perla.

Kaede: ya veo…

Miroku: por lo que dice el árbol sagrado es quien abrió un portal con ayuda del fragmento ¿no? En ese caso debe permitirle volver mientras tenga el fragmento

Inuyasha : NO! Ella no volverá, que tal si no regresa!

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción del hanyou quien de un salto se puso de pie la sola idea de que ahome se fuese lo asustaba que tal si no volvía? No, no lo soportaría de nuevo. En ese momento ahome lo tomo de la mano para que se calmara pues había visto el miedo en sus ojos y el puño que estaba apretando

Ahome: calma inuyasha, no pienso volver (no, no podía arriesgarse a no volver quería estar con el con inuyasha)(n/a: naaaaaaaaaaaaaa que lindoooooooooooo! Me enternezco inu: ¬¬ ya ya continua escribiendo no empieces otra vez KKS: ¬¬ que malo U.U oswori! PAAAASSS ¬¬ para que aprenda inu: me la pagaras KKS ojojojojo buajajajajajajaja calla o te ira peor ya sabes como inu: glup mejor me callo u.u)

Miroku: bueno, bueno calmados, andado caso veo que tu ya te has decidido inuyasha ¬¬ y dime te casaras con la señorita ahome, por que eso de andar solitos en la noche… no es así mi querida sango?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

El monje recibió una buena cachetada de la exterminadora puesto su mano estaba tocando donde no debía.

ahome carras pateo

ahome: digamos que ahora inuyasha y yo estamos juntos y es por eso que estamos felices

sango: me alegro por ti amiga ¬¬ y ya era hora inuyasha

inuyasha: feh! (volteando su cara sonrojado)

en otro lugar

Kikyo.: jajajajajjajaj esto será suficiente, ya verán no podrán ser felices no se los permitiré (risa malvada)

Fin del capitulo

En un lugar retirado una mujer realizaba un conjuro

Kikyo: jajaja esto será suficiente, inuyasha si no eres mió no serás de nadie

Ahome estirándose: aaaaaaaaah! Que lindo día

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se confesaron su amor y aunque el hanyou seguía con su actitud arrogante se comportaba muy cariñoso y atento con Ahome

Inu: ahome!

Ahome volteo y le ofreció una gran sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojara.

Ahome: que pasa inu

Inu(sonrojado o/o): eh bueno…yo

Ahome lo miro confundida

Ahome: que pasa?

Inu: bueno yo me iré por unos días, no tardare mucho solo necesito hacer algo e iré solo, solo quiero que lo sepas o/o

Ahome: te vas? Adonde?

Inu (mas rojo aun): eh pues…feh! Eso no te importa (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

Eso fue un error puesto que hizo enfadar a Ahome por lo que explotar

Ahome: PERO COMO QUE NO ME IMPORTA PER QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!

Inu (muerto de miedo): a ahome no no….AAAAAAAAH PERO POR QUE TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES NIÑA TONTA!

Ahome: inuyasha ABAJO!

PAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!

Inu queda en el suelo

Inu: aaaaaaah! Que no puedes ser menos chismosa mujer es una sorpresa par ti!

o/o ahome: inu-yasha(se agacha para quedar a su altura) lo siento perdóname si? (kks. Nada convenenciera muestra amiga no?¬¬)

Inu; ¬¬ convenenciera (kks: ja yo lo dije primero ojojojojojo ahome: que estas murmurando (súper enojada) kks: yo nada jejeje ñ.ñU me callare ¬¬ que miedo…)

Ahome: que! (cara de molesta)

Inu: no nada U (se levanta) bueno nos vemos

Ahome: si, por favor vuelve pronto

Inu asiente y se va

Lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por un tercero

Kikyou: perfecto (apretando un frasco que tenia en sus manos) jejeje (risa malvada)

Mientras tanto inuyasha iba de salto en salto en busca de una extraña y preciosa gema la cual no era fácil de conseguir le costaría mucho pero valía la pena ya que era para ella.

Pasaron 4 días y no habían noticias de inuyasha

Ahome: ya se a tardado, le habrá pasado algo?

Miroku: no se preocupe señorita ahome ya vera que regresara

Sango.: es verdad no te preocupes, mejor duerme debes descansar

Ahome: si, buenas noches

Todos se quedan dormidos excepto nuestra amiga que aun esta preocupada por nuestro hanyou así que decide salir y se dirige al árbol sagrado

Mientras tanto un hanyou iba de árbol en árbol con un collar en la mano con una gema color verde esmeralda que brillaba mucho.

Flash back

Inu: uf llegue este lugar es casi inalcanzable aparte de estar en un volcán activo hay muchas trampas y monstruos

Inu se encontraba en la cumbre de un volcán en una cueva donde habían muchos gemas de muchos colores.

En eso un ermitaño salio de la cueva

Ermitaño: quien eres y que haces aquí?

Inu: feh! Que te importa he venido aquí por una gema asi que si no quieres morir no te metas en mi camino (n/a: uy que no puede ser mas amable con un por favor bastaría ¬¬)

El ermitaño examino al hanyou cerro los ojos y se dirigió a las gemas

Ermitaño: estas gemas tienen un poder especial (explico) cada una de ellas tienen una habilidad, puedo ver que lo que tu buscas es para una persona en especial o me equivoco?

Inuyasha se puso rojo O/O

Inu: eh.. .pues… yo…

Ermitaño: toma (le entrega una gema verde) esta gema se utiliza para a unir a dos personas pero solo la puede portar tu verdadero amor, esta gema es capas de revelártelo pero si no es la persona, muestra su verdadera apariencia, dáselo a esa mujer que posee tu corazón (hizo algo con sus manos y con la gema creo un hermoso collar) ahora ve corre

Inu lo cogió y salio de ahí, ahora podrá pedírselo podrán estar juntos para siempre

Fin flash back

Inu: Ahome…

Llego al árbol sagrado y ahí estaba esa persona a quien iba dirigido ese presente, todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones.

Ahí estaba observando el árbol sagrado con una mano puesta en el lugar en el que el fue sellado, por un momento tuvo un extraño presentimiento y creyó ver a kikyou pero se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza puesto que su ahome era total mente opuesta.

Se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo a unos pasos la llamo.

Inu: Ahome!

Ella pareció sorprendida y lo miro inmediatamente después se tiro a sus brazos

Ahome: inuyasha…

Inu: ahome (abrazándola) perdóname por a verte preocupado tanto pero ya regrese, y ya no me separare de ti (la separo un poco, le acaricio el rostro y le dio un apasionado beso que por alguna razón le supo diferente)

Mientras tanto entre los arbustos alguien los estaba observando, una pelinegra de ojos chocolate a la cual al ver esa escena se le quedo destrozado el corazón y sale corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían para alejarse lo más rápido de ese lugar.

Inuyasha lentamente se separo de ahome le acaricio de nuevo el rostro se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

Inu: te amo!

Esa frase hizo que en el corazón de la miko se sintiera una punzada y casi fría mente y con sonrisa forzada contesto

Kag: y yo a ti

El hanyou le mostró el collar y ella se asombro de lo hermosa de la pieza y en el momento en que el se la puso alrededor del cuello este comenzó a brillar junto con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y este empezó a cambiar, su cabello se hizo mas largo y liso, su piel mas pálida y sus ropas cambiaron a la de una sacerdotisa (n/a: ósea vuelve a ser esa zombi ambulante ¬¬ ahome: jajajajaj es verdad no pudo quedarse con mi adorable figura jajajajaj ajajajajakks: ya empezó u.u mejor continuemos)

Luego que dejo de transformarse callo de rodillas, inuyasha la veía asombrado sin saber que acababa de pasar, mientras tanto poco a poco la sacerdotisa iba volviéndose cenizas

Kikyou. Jejeje (risa irónica) al final me convertiré en lo que soy pero eso no evitara que los separe (miro a inuyasha quien estaba aun confundido por lo que ocurría con cara de victoria) ya que tu querida ahome vio como me besabas, solo tu pudiste ver mi disfraz de esa chiquilla sin embargo ella vio como su amado besaba a otra, jajaja ahora debe estar destrozada y seguro nunca te lo perdonara después de haberle jurado amor eterno jajajaja (n/a: maldita buja ¬¬ muere infeliz buajajajajajajajaja kikyou: mira te callas y sigues ya me hartaste hasta a mi kks: pero tu quien te crees ¡garras de acero! Kikyou: NOOOOOOO! Kks: buajjajajajjajajaj muere buajajjjajaja que mala soy ¬¬ u.u continuo)

Kikyou desapareció en una ráfaga de viento convertida totalmente en polvo, inuyasha aun estaba estupefacto, cuando reacciono, tomo el collar que estaba en el suelo, lo apretó y maldijo, tenia que encontrar a ahome por culpa de kikyou ella estaba herida y sufriendo, maldijo de nuevo por su estupidez al no darse cuenta antes y salio corriendo en busca de la mujer a la cual verdaderamente amaba…

En tanto kagome seguía corriendo, no podía parar, ese dolor en su pecho no desaparecía, como pudo, como pudo? Como pudo haberle echo eso así inuyasha? Por que lo hizo? Creía que la amaba, por que… unas cuantas lagrimas mas salieron, estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta cuando callo en un gran agujero en la tierra, ella trato de salir pero inmediatamente la tierra empezó a moverse jalándola para bajo, volteo el rostro y se encontró con que un monstruo estaba al final del agujero esperando que ella llegue para devorarla.

Ahome: NOOOOOOOO (la jalo mas fuerte mientras que una lengua larga y delgada la agarraba de la pierna y la jalaba) INUYAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!

GARRAAAAAAAAAAAS DE ACEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!

El monstruo se oculto antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara lo que le dio chance a inuyasha de salvar a Ahome.

Ahome: inuyasha! (por un momento su rostro se lleno de alegría pero desapareció al momento en que en su mente recordó lo que había visto) bájame por favor (le dijo con una voz apagada)

Inu: pero, Ahome…

Ahome: por favor inuyasha…

Inuyasha la bajo delicadamente, y ella trato de alejarse pero el la sujeto por los hombros no dejándola ir hasta que lo escuchara, tenía que explicarle.

Inuyasha: Ahome escúchame (dijo suplicante) por favor lo que viste no…

Pero en ese momento el monstruo que habían dejado atrás salió de repente con dos afilados colmillos que se clavaron el brazo de inuyasha insertándole veneno, este le tiro uno de sus ataques y lo derroto, pero el veneno era muy poderoso e inmediatamente surgió efecto en el hanyou…

Inu: maldición!(Dijo sujetándose el brazo sangrante y perdiendo la visión rápidamente callo al suelo)

Ahome: inuyasha! (Grito preocupada) inuyasha que te pasa, por favor responde, por favor (lo volteo) inuyasha (repitió al borde de las lágrimas)

Inu: a-ho-me (le acaricio la mejilla) lo que viste no fue…no fue lo que…fue una trampa…

Ahome: inuyasha (susurro, y con solo verlo a los ojos supo que decía la verdad y le sonrió)

Al ver eso inuyasha se sintió tranquilo y saco el presente que era para ella de su traje y se lo entrego.

Inu: es es para ti… (dijo perdiendo la voz)

Ella lo recibió con ojos llorosos

Inu: es para ti…una muestra de mi amor…de que eres mi mujer…mi esposa (con una sonrisa repleta de amor)

Ahome se lo puso llorando y agradecendolo con todo su corazon..su esposa lo que siempre quiso ser pero…

Inu: te amo… mi… Ahome (y con eso el hanyou dio su ultimo aliento)

Ahome: inuyasha? I-UN-YA-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ROMPIO EN LLANTO, NO, NO PODIA ESTAR MUERTO NOOOOOOOO, POR QUE? INUYASHA, VUELVE PORFAVRO, VUELVE, se repetía una y otra vez, VUELVE…

PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES, TE AMO, DESEO…DESEO…DESEO QUE ESTES CON MIGO VUELVE MI AMOR PORFAVOR!

Y con eso ultimo una luz rosa resplandeció en el pecho de la miko

Ahome: pero que?

El fragmento de la perla brillo y se desintegro, ahome vio el espectáculo entre asombrada, confusa y triste por la perdida de su amado sin embargo…

Inu: a-ho-me (susurro débilmente)

Ahome miro a la persona que estaba en su regazo…

Ahome: inuyasha…?

Inu: (con una gran sonrisa) he vuelto…

No pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría, no podía creerlo estaba vivo, y con ella, se echo a sus brazos y lloro, lloro como nunca.

Inu: ahora nunca te dejare sola, mi amor, mi esposa.

Ahome: si, tu esposa, amor.

FIN

buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tan tan espero que lo hayan disfrutado estoy pensando poner un capitulo extra pero eso dependera de ustedes si quieran o no , gracias por soportar mis comentariosen especial a inuyasha que se que lo saque de juicio (inu: grrr es cierto hasta me amenazo) jejexp pero buenochaito y las espero en mi otro fic "el corazonde la perla" pero solo a mayores de 18 años deacuerdo, nos vemos

chao

atte.

kikiokagomesama


End file.
